


Mate Bond

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mate bonds, One Shot, maddian, understanding jana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy catches Rhydian and Jana talking in the dark room alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate Bond

Maddy Smith was walking through the hall looking for Rhydian and Jana. It was break hour. 

She tried cells, she tried lockers, she tried asking around but the two were gone. 

She walked to the dark room when she heard from a far, "Jana, please." 

She moved her hair away from her ear, and walked closer, "Don't 'Jana please' me. Rhydian I-" 

Maddy paused before jogging up to the dark room, she pressed her ear against the room, "Jana. You have to go."

"No, I won't, Rhydian, I love-" 

There's a sound made, Maddy can hardly describe it, but she could bet it was Rhydian covering her mouth. 

Jana muffles under something covering her mouth, confirming Maddy's theory. 

"No. Don't you dare say stuff like that." Rhydian says frustratedly. 

"Rhydian." Jana whispers.

"Jana you don't get it, do you?" Rhydian says moving around the room, "I don't feel how you feel-" 

There's silence. 

Then Rhydian mades a grunting noise, "Jana! You can't do that!" 

She's kissed him.

"Why Rhydian? Because it feels good?" 

"No. Because I don't love you like that." 

Jana sighs, "But you can learn to." 

"Jana. You cannot kiss me, and you cannot love me-" 

"Why Rhydian?!" 

"Because I have a mate!" 

There's a long silence in the room. A very long silence. 

"I'm," Jana sobs, "I'm so sorry." 

"No, Jana, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Rhydian says softly. 

Maddy hears Jana crying now. She whispers, "Congratulations." 

"Please don't be sad, we're still friends. We're still as close as we were yesterday-" 

"Really Rhydian? How can you say that? 'As close as we were yes-'" Jana is cut off by ripples of sobs breaking through her chest. 

"Come here," Rhydian whispers softly, then Jana's cries are muffled. Rhydian is a hugger, who can't stand crying, so Maddy can imagine what's going on. 

"I'm so happy Jana. Both of us were happy, before today, but I'm still happy, because you know now. And I really hope you can be happy from this too." Rhydian says into Jana's hair. 

"Are you ...official?" Jana asked. 

Rhydian chuckles softly, "We've accepted each other in wolf form, human form and I think on a spiritual level, so yeah, I think we're official." 

Maddy couldn't help but notice how when they talked about Rhydian's mate, they didn't say the name. As if Jana already knew who it was. 

"Alright." Jana mumbled, "I won't kiss you Rhydian, and I won't love you like that. I know- I _understand_ mate bonds and even if I continued to love you like that, I know we could never be together." 

"Thank you Jana." Rhydian says, "Maddy means a lot to me." 

Maddy couldn't help but smile on the other side of the door. 

Jana moves around a bit, to cool down, she chuckles a bit, "This room must drive you mad, it smells like her all over." 

Rhydian laughs too, "Yes, but that's also every room in this school." 

"Come on then, I bet the others are looking for us." Jana says trying to sound like she's in a good mood. 

"Yeah, let's go." 

Maddy jumps back and runs a bit down the hall before the two exit the dark room, but she turns and heads back to the room to make it look like she was just on her way. 

Jana walks out smiling a bit, then she and Rhydian see Maddy, "Hiya Maddy." 

"Hey Jana." Maddy says casually.

"Well, I'll see you two later, I'm starved." Jana says calmly, smiling. 

Maddy nods and smiles back, "Alright, see ya then Jana."

"Yeah, we'll catch up soon." Rhydian says. 

After Jana's gone, Rhydian turns to Maddy and smiles, "Are ya upset?" 

"What? Me? Upset? Why would I be-" 

"Don't play dumb Mads, I know you were listenin'." Rhydian chuckles. 

He pulls her close by the waist and wraps his arms around her, their faces inches apart. 

"Don't be upset." he whispers.

"Am not upset." she whisper back.

"Yeah, a little bit I think." 

"Not at all I think." 

Rhydian just smiles and pulls them in for a soft kiss. 

"You were worried." Rhydian states. 

"Well, of course." 

"But you don't have to be." Rhydian says, "I am your mate, Madeline, nothing could possibly change that." 

Maddy giggles, "Alright cheese ball, enough. And don't call Madeline." 

They part and Rhydian takes Maddy's hand in his, "Cafeteria?" 

"Oh yes." 

"Still upset?" 

"Am not upset!" 

"Sure sound it." 

"Ugh only 'cause you're makin' me upset." Maddy says rolling her eyes. 

"Well, don't be upset. I love you." 

Maddy blushes, and looks away. "Rhydian.." 

"I love you mate." 

"I..I love you too mate." 


End file.
